From Lust To Love
by atearisonlywater
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger lust after one another. But after their first encounter they find themselves wanting more...needing more. Not book compliant. Lemons. Please review!


**Author's Note:**** Welcome one and all to my second fanfiction! Now then, I would like to address the issue of my first fiction. I don't mean to sound mean or ungrateful for the reviews but I would like to point out that there is a big difference between constructive criticism and being a jerk. The reason why everything was so rushed was because it was a bloody one shot I wrote on the spot. Furthermore, as it stated, I wrote that fiction for a friend! She seemed to enjoy it so, honestly, your flames don't really effect me. Now then, onto the more happier things. This fiction is a Hermione Granger x Severus Snape fiction. There will be citrus content. Probably a bit of domination on Snape's part but that comes later! Please read and review. I know I kind of sounded like a bitch earlier but I really am a nice person. Anyways, enjoy.**

~* =^_^= *~

If there was one thing that Hermione Granger hated it was her advanced potions class. Obvious reasons would be because it was with Professor Severus Snape, because it was with the stupid Slytherins or because it was just a subject she didn't like. But, the truth was, the reason she hated it so much was because of all the people in the room. They were just so...stupid! Hermione didn't have a huge ego problem or anything she just knew that she was intelligent and that this 'advanced' class wasn't all that bloody hard. Ron Weasley, her ex boyfriend and well known idiot, had gotten into the class. How hard could the class really be if even he had gotten in? With a sigh she looked around once more and jumped in her seat a bit as Severus Snape stormed into the classroom, slamming the door behind him. He looked pissed. Then again, catching the professor in a good mood was like an urban legend; it didn't exist.

"Today we will be brewing the Venenum Serum. Can anyone tell me what the serum is used for?" Professor Snape asked the class, his hands clasped behind his back.

Hermione knew what it was used for. Anyone with half a brain could figure out what it did if they tried hard enough. Despite her knowledge of what it did she didn't raise her hand. Why? Because she didn't like to draw attention to her intelligence in his classroom. That made him look at her and when he looked at her her mind wandered. What could she say? She was attracted to the potions master. She knew that she shouldn't be but her lust for him had started back in second year. He was just so...strong and forceful. It was a turn on. He didn't put up with anyone's bullshit and he was intelligent to boot! Not many women could say that they were attracted to one Severus Snape for various reasons. Some didn't like the fact that he was had pasty white skin; others didn't like the fact that he was rumored to be lanky and very feminine looking under his cloaks. Still, one of the biggest turn offs to women, was his slightly elongated and hooked nose. True, it wasn't the most appealing feature but it was just...Snape. Plain and simple.

"No one can tell me what the serum does? Pity." Snape hissed and clicked his tongue. He then turned his attention to her and made her heart skip a beat. "Miss. Granger, I am thoroughly surprised. I thought you of all people would know what something as simple as a Venenum serum was used for.

"It's used to cure poison, Professor." Hermione said back flatly.

"Ah, so you did know the answer to my question but chose not to answer it. That will be three days of detention Miss. Granger." Snape snapped at her, earning a few snickers.

"But, sir, it's the weekend." Hermione protested, outraged.

"Looks like you will be spending the weekend here Miss. Granger. Perhaps that will teach you to withhold information from me." Snape told her as a cruel smile crept to his lips.

He turned away then and started to ramble on about how to make the serum and how it is used. They did end up brewing it and Hermione hated every second of it. It was such a simple serum to brew. Furthermore, she was outraged that he had given her detention! Wasn't he the one who was always scolding her for being an 'insufferable know it all'? How the hell could he do a total one eighty and scold her for not acting like that? It was wholly confusing and little more than aggravating. Even worse, she would be alone with him. That didn't bode well. It was easy for her to hide her lust for him when there were other students around to distract him but, one on one, all it would take was a few gazes and a few close encounters and she would probably turn into a pile of goo on the floor. What was she going to do?

The bell rang and she was more than happy to run out of the room. Her potion was perfect, like always, so she didn't feel the need to linger and recheck things. She made her way up to the common room and flopped down on the couch, grumbling to herself. There was no point in trying to find Harry because he was probably off somewhere with Ginny, Luna and Neville had become inseparable and Ron...just no. She growled and put her head in her hands. She closed her eyes to clear her thoughts before pulling out her books and starting to do her homework.

Six o'clock rolled around and she had finished up all of her work. She grabbed her bag, shouldered it and the sighed as she made her way towards the great hall. At least she could look forward to dinner. She was almost at the great hall when she was stopped by Draco Malfoy and his two cronies.

"Off to detention are you? That was a very funny spectacle in class today." Draco announced and started to laugh.

"Move Malfoy." Hermione snapped, trying to side step him.

"How dare you tell me what to do? You filthy little mud..." Draco started, however, he was cut off.

"Shut up Malfoy! Just shut up!" Hermione yelled.

A few people stopped to look over at them and Hermione blushed. She forced her way past a stunned Draco and made her way into the great hall. She took a seat beside Ginny, who was chatting with one of her friends and sighed as she started to pick at her dinner. She felt eyes on her and shivered a bit. She looked up at the teachers table and her eyes locked with Snape's. She felt a shiver run down her spine and tore her gaze from his. She continued to eat her food in silence. She knew that Ginny was trying to talk to her but she wasn't paying attention. She could still feel his eyes on her. Why was he still looking at her? She didn't dare look up again. She took a few sips of her juice and she sighed. She sat there until six forty five and then stood up. She said a flat goodbye to Ginny and grabbed her things. She shouldered her bag and glanced over her shoulder. Snape was already gone. She took her time getting to the dungeon. Four hours of detention, wonderful. She finally made it to the potions room and raised her hand to knock. She gasped and jumped a bit in fright when it swung open before her, hitting the wall with a loud 'bang'. She didn't see Snape anywhere. She took a few steps in and then jumped and spun around when the door slammed shut. She shook her head and moved over to the desk that she normally sat at. She took her seat and rested her bag on the stool beside her when she heard muffled voices. She furrowed her brow and looked at the panel behind Snape's desk that lead to his private chambers. The panel suddenly slid open and Snape walked out, looking at her with a slightly annoyed expression. The voices had been nothing but a radio. She was getting paranoid again.

"Good evening Miss. Granger." Snape announced in a cold tone, moving over to his desk and looking at her.

"Good evening Professor." Hermione replied, shifting a bit under his gaze.

"Tonight you will be brewing another batch of the Venenum serum but this particular batch will be stronger and bit more difficult to brew. Can you handle that Miss. Granger?" He asked her and picked up his wand. He pointed it at the black board and a piece of chalk started to write down the instructions. With another wave of his wand a cauldron as well as all of her ingredients moved over to the table.

"Yes, I can handle it Professor." Hermione replied once more.

What she really wanted to say was 'It's not that bloody difficult so I am sure that I can brew it.' Of course, earning herself more detentions was a bad thing. She read the instructions on the board a few times and then started to work. It really was a fairly simple brew. The trick was to get all the ingredients precisely at the right quantities. She normally didn't recheck her work but, seeing as she had four hours, she was taking her time. That and she knew that the serum would blow up if something went wrong. Everything was going fine until around eight thirty. The door to the room burst open, making Hermione jump a bit. Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room and glared daggers at her, she simply glared back. His cape billowed behind him, as well as his greasy platinum blond hair.

"What is the meaning of this Severus?" Lucius demanded, slamming a piece of paper down on Snape's desk. "Why has my son been denied your apprenticeship spot? You know as well as I do that he is a talented young boy."

Hermione couldn't help but snort at that, earning her a glare from Lucius. She just went back to her potion and snickered. Malfoy? Talented? She was almost certain that Draco didn't do any of his homework. He was too busy shagging something or bullying others.

"Mr. Malfoy. I have quite a few applicants this year and I do not believe your son is the right person for the spot. My time is valuable and your boy simply does not show the...finesse...that is necessary to be a potions master. Next time you have a complaint do not just barge into my classroom. As you can see I am very busy and I do not have time for your trivial complaints." Snape snapped.

Lucius went to reply but knew that it was futile. By this time Snape had risen from his seat and was leaning on the desk, glaring daggers at the platinum blond. Lucius' hissed and then turned around. He billowed past Hermione and went to leave. Just before he left he tore his wand out of his cane and pointed it at Hermione's potion. Just as he slipped out of the room the cauldron suddenly spilled on her. Hermione let out a shriek and jumped up, clenching her jaw and her fists. The steaming hot brew had landed on her abdomen and upper thighs and it hurt like hell. Snape was at her side in an instant.

"Miss Granger! Are you alright?" The Professor asked. "I have a potion in the back that I have been working on that I _think_ would take the burns away. However, it is still in trials. If you will allow me, I would like to use it on you." He added. He was a potions master after all and any chance to test out his concoctions was a chance he never passed up.

For the second time that night the door slammed open. This time, however, it was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They rushed over to where Snape and Hermione was standing. Of course, McGonagall had her hand on her heart.

"Miss. Granger! Are you alright?" McGonagall asked. Of course she would ask that but she still hadn't even said anything to Snape about her state. "Oh, of course you're not alright!"

"I assure you Professor, as well as you Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy will be dealt with. My sincerest apologizes Miss. Granger. Come, why don't we get you to the hospital." Dumbledore suggested.

Hermione finally chose to speak. "That isn't necessary Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape has all he needs here to heal the burns and I would hate to have to delay my restarting of my potion. I trust Professor Snape and I am confident in his ability to heal the burns." She grit out, her fists still clenched.

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other and then nodded. "Very well Miss. Granger." McGonagall announced.

Snape waited until the two Professors were gone to motion for Hermione to follow him. He moved over to the panel that lead to his private chambers and waved his hand. Hermione followed him in and smiled a bit at his chambers. They were quite simple. There was a lavatory to the left but everything else was just one big room. To the left was a fireplace as well as a few floor to ceiling book shelves that were littered with old potions books. It was quite a collection. To the right was another desk, which was probably for personal affairs, and a dresser. In the middle of the room, pushed against the wall, was a giant four poster bed that had black and green silk sheets. She watched him move over to a cabinet on the far wall, most of the far wall was covered in cabinets, and start to rummage through the potions.

"You will need to take off your robes Miss. Granger." He announced. Seeing as he could not be seen he let the smallest of smiles twitch at his lips. It was no denying that Hermione was beautiful but she was a student and, although student teacher relationships were not prohibited, they were frowned upon. That being said, he believed it was more lust than anything else that drew his attention to her. She was smart, funny and feisty. She was a lot like Lily Potter had been...but better.

"What?" Hermione demanded, blushing a deep red as he turned to her, his face back to his usual scowl.

"I need to make sure the potion is working Miss. Granger. If you would rather go to the hospital I understand." He said flatly, even though there was a touch of sadness in his voice. He really was looking forward to using the potion...and seeing Hermione in her undergarments.

Hermione sighed and nodded. She slowly undid her robes and pulled them off. She always wore clothing underneath. That day she was wearing a red tank top and jeans. She slowly pulled her shirt up and hissed as it peeled off of the burn. She could have just pulled it up over her bra but that would probably make her look rather stupid. So she pulled it off completely and dropped it to the floor. She was wearing a red lace bra. She didn't notice Snape's intense gaze as she undressed, nor did she note the look in his eyes. She undid her jeans and slowly peeled them off of her body. She stepped out of them and took a step towards Snape, still blushing.

Snape couldn't believe his eyes. Red was defiantly her color. He couldn't help but think she would look better in dark green though. Yes, Slytherin colors would match her light brown hair and hazel eyes perfectly. He couldn't help but imagine her in his clothing. However, he knew that if he starred to long she would probably grow uncomfortable....more uncomfortable. He was about to tell her to drink the potion when something green caught his eye. It was on her left hip.

"What is that?" Snape asked, thoroughly confused.

Hermione followed his line of sight and giggled. She pulled down her panties just a bit and showed him a green snake that was about the size of a playing card. She had gotten it that summer when her and her cousin had been celebrating her birthday. "It's a tattoo." She told him, smiling slightly.

"What is a tattoo?" Snape asked. He couldn't help it. He reached down and rubbed his thumb over the skin, seeing if he could take it off. He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath and drew back.

"It's a muggle thing. They take needles and dip it in ink and then they etch a picture into your skin. It's permanent and it kind of hurts to get." Hermione told him and then pulled her panties back up.

"Kind of like a dark mark." Snape snapped. Hermione winced at his tone and nodded slightly. "But why a snake? Snakes are the symbol of Slytherin, not Gryffindor." He inquired.

"I don't really know. It just caught my eye. Now may I please have the potion Professor?" She asked him, blushing a bit. It felt weird to have him touch her, look at her. It defiantly didn't help her attraction to him.

"Just drink this down Miss. Granger. It should start to work instantly. It may have a bit of a nasty taste to it though." He said and handed her the small vile.

He watched in fascination as she took the vile and popped it open. She didn't even second guess herself. She just drank the vile down. She sputtered a bit and coughed as she closed her eyes. A warming sensation moved over her and then everything went back. Of course, Snape caught her before she hit the ground and he growled. Now that wasn't supposed to happen.


End file.
